


Bound to Happen

by khughes830



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s07e13 The Cold, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-31
Updated: 2006-03-31
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khughes830/pseuds/khughes830
Summary: Post EpThe Cold- what happens after Donna leaves the bar.





	Bound to Happen

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Bound to Happen**

**by:** Kathleen 

**Character(s):** Josh Lyman, Donna Moss  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance   
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Summary:** Post Ep "The Cold" - what happens after Donna leaves the bar.  
**Spoiler:** 7-13 The Cold  
**Written:** 2006-03-13  
**Author's Note:** None of the characters are mine, but it's great to see them get a fantastic send off. This story was just BEGGING to be written! 

So, I’ve been staring at my ceiling for the last 20 minutes. All I’ve managed to do since getting back to the room was flop down on my bed and kick off my shoes. Was I not being obvious enough? Did he really mean that he thought the kissing was inappropriate and that he wanted to take it all back? Cause, let me tell you what, the kissing was inappropriate, but in a ‘not suitable for anyone under the age of 16’ kind of inappropriate, not ‘what a mistake’ inappropriate. 

And, what was that look? It was a mix of confusion and… what… I have no idea. After 9 years, I think that I have lost my touch. I’ve always been able to read his face, know exactly what he was thinking, but now… well, all I’ve been able to concentrate on is how his tongue felt in my mouth, so I may be a little distracted. Damn, why the hell didn’t I bring the glass of wine with me! 

The knock on the door broke me out of my reverie. I look over at the bedside clock – 11:15. I groan as I push myself off the bed and pad over to the door. I peek through the hole and see Josh and my heart starts to beat like… well, a lot like it did this morning. I sigh and rest my forehead against the door, wishing that I had that glass of wine right now. 

“I have beer” I hear from the other side of the door and I begin to wonder if all the jokes about us reading each other’s minds really aren’t that far off. I open the door and lean against the wall as he walks in. He crosses the room and puts one bottle of beer on the desk and takes a swig from the other, never once looking at me. I cross my arms over my chest and turn towards him, leaning against the wall. He catches my gaze in the window and we just stare. 

“What did you mean by ‘it was bound to happen eventually’?” 

“What did you mean by ‘inappropriate’?” 

He turns on his heel and looks me up and down. I can feel myself blushing, finally letting myself enjoy the way he looks at me. He runs his hand through his hair. “Do you want your beer?” 

“I want to know what you meant by ‘inappropriate’!” 

“I asked you a question first.” 

And just like that, the dam burst. I push myself off the wall and narrow my eyes at him. “Jesus, Josh, I mean, c’mon… seriously!! Apparently, I can be read like a book when both Will AND CJ both ask me about you and us and…” 

He cocked his head to one side. “They… they asked you about… an us…” I’m surprised he was able to choke that out. 

“Yes. Apparently it’s a thing that people seem to be waiting for. I’m not stupid and neither are you, Josh. Yes, us kissing was bound to happen eventually, after… after everything we’ve been through, after all the time we’ve spent together. Now, your turn.” 

I swear to God, if I could slap that smirk off his face, I would do it right now. He’s starting to bug me. 

“My turn what?” 

I let out a frustrated scream and start to pace in front of the door. I miss him crossing the room to me as I try to figure out which agent I can pay to accidentally leave him behind tomorrow. He stills me by grabbing my shoulders, turning me toward him. I love being this close to him. 

“OK, so what was your question again?” My question! How does he expect me to remember… anything when he’s rubbing my shoulders with his fingertips. Question… question… question… OH YEAH!! 

“What did you mean by inappropriate?” Did that come out breathlessly? Oh well, screw it. For some reason, that smirk isn’t bugging me near as much as it was a few minutes ago. 

“I think inappropriate was the wrong word. I just… I never ever imagined that the first time I would kiss you would be at 5 in the morning with morning breath, you know. I had pictured it happening after a long day, or a passionate political fight, or after one too many beers, but not after new polling data right after a near nuclear scare.” 

I have to smile at him; I can’t help it, really. “You… you’ve pictured kissing me.” He just shakes his head at me. “Like you said, Donnatella, I’m not stupid and neither are you.” I could stare at those brown eyes all day long. I sigh as he runs one hand up my neck and into my hair, slowly pulling me closer to him till there was no space left between us. His eyes flicker between my eyes and my lips and that’s about the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. 

“Is this going to be inappropriate?” I say breathlessly. 

He smiles at me. “Oh yeah, but in a ‘not suitable for kids’ kind of way.” Before I can respond, his lips are on mine and time seems to stop. All I concentrate on is the feel of his lips, the way his hands lightly roam around my back, the way he’s slowly pushing me against the wall and… oh my god… 

The knock on the door forces us apart and I take stock of our situation – me pressed against the wall, me with my hands on the third button of his shirt, his tie on the floor, his jacket next to the tie, his hands on my back under my blouse, my lipstick on his face. He glares at the door and the looks back at me and my lips and then, without taking his eyes off of me, he yells… 

“KNOCK AGAIN AND YOU ARE FIRED!” 

+++

Ronna pulled her hand down as she heard Josh roar those words from behind the door. “Did he just threaten to fire me for knocking? What if it’s important?” She looks over at Edie. 

“Did you not just notice that he yelled that from behind Donna’s door?” Ronna and Edie looked at each other for a moment before breaking out into smiles, slowly walking away from the door. “Guess Donna’s not interested in an ice cream run” Ronna said to Edie, who proceeded to break out into giggles. 

THE END 


End file.
